El retorno del Ave Fénix
by Michell Tk Ga
Summary: Mientras todos lloran su muerte, ella como la misma ave fénix retorna de sus cenizas. Cuidado que ella solo busca venganza.**Ryosak**


**EL RETORNO DEL AVE FENIX**

Por: Flor de Maria

(Michell Tk Ga)

*************************

_**Hasta hoy ahogo mis ojos en llanto,**_  
_**hasta hoy mordí el anzuelo de tus migas,**_  
_**hasta hoy huelo el aroma ingrato de esta farsa,**_  
_**hasta hoy mendigo los besos que regalas a raudales a otras bocas**_

RESUMEN: Mientras todos lloran su muerte, ella como la misma ave fénix retorna de sus cenizas. Cuidado que ella solo busca venganza.

ACLARACIONES: Princess of tennis no me pertenece, sino más bien es del autor Japonés: Konomi Takeshi

Texto

_Dialogo: xxxxxxx_

"_Pensamientos"._

(Acciones)

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

*************************

**CAPITULO 1: **_**El adiós de un alma en pena **_

En un lúgubre lugar, lleno de almas en pena, atormentadas por ser esclavos de la eternidad, se escuchan sollozos, dolorosos lamentos, deseos de que un ser querido vuelva a la vida, palabras de arrepentimiento, pero nada, solo eso nada.

_¿?: ¡¿Por que?! , no es justo… era apenas solo una niña tenia trece anos, estaba llena de felicidad…_

_¿?: Tranquila!. Llorando no solucionaras nada, ella se fue, no volverá jamás_

_¿?: Cállate!!, e- ella esta bien, se que volverá, ven vamos a casa, estamos aquí por gusto, sabes?... de seguro ella nos espera en casa, con sus sonrisa…_

Intento llevarlo, pero no consiguió nada, solo un abrazo, ya ni siquiera tenia mas lagrimas para derramar, todos la veían con pena, con compasión, su única hija ya no estaba con ella, se había ido, dejando muchos corazones heridos, con un vació.

_¿?: No es justo, no es justo, diles que no esta muerta, vamos Akil diles que nuestra hija esta viva, diles que e-esto es un mal entendido, es una perdida de tiempo, ¡Vamos díselos!_

Solo el sonido de un golpe en su mejilla se dejo oír.

_Akil: P-por que hiciste eso madre_

_¿?: ¡Cállate, cállate!, que no ves?!, tu hija esta muerta, si tan solo ustedes hubieran estado con ella, esto no hubiese pasado!_

_Akil: Madre!, sabes que era el trabajo, además ella no quiso venir a Suiza, junto a nosotros… Annysa no tubo la culpa, yo tampoco. Solo quiso estar junto a ti, ella te quería a ti más que a nosotros que somos sus padres. Ella siempre decía: "No quiero irme, mi abuela se quedaría sola, y quien la cuidaría, no se preocupen por mi, mi abuela Sumire es muy buena, me quiere y me protege, como yo a ella"_

_Annysa: Así es, siempre quiso estar a tu lado, jamás, óyeme bien, jamás quiso venir junto a mi, a veces me sentía como una adolescente en busca de problemas, pero luego recordaba, ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?, tengo una hija y un marido, no puedo dejarlos solos._

_¿?: Es cierto que ella quería mucho a Sumire, pero aunque siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, quizá sea por que ustedes como padres han fallado en su deber de cuidarla._

_Sumire: Silencio __Momoshiro!, ellos no tenían la culpa, si tan solo hubiésemos llegado a tempo…_

_¿?: El "hubiéramos" no existe, la perdimos y todo por un maldito partido de Tennis._

_¿?: Fuji, por favor, ya no nos atormentes, no queremos recordar._

_Fuji: Esta bien Oishi, yo también me siento culpable, pero el que mas sufrió fue Eiji, afortunadamente el sobrevivió, _

_¿?: Maldita sea!, como no nos dimos cuenta, estábamos tan entretenidos que la olvidamos, si tan solo Tomota hubiese estado, pero no ella estaba sola._

_¿?: Tranquilo Kawamura, primero debemos calmarnos, según mis cálculos, a este paso no lograremos nada, solo mas lamentos._

_Kawamura: Basta de tus cálculos Inui, no quiero escuchar mas…_

_¿?: Zzzzzzzzz… esa niña, tonta, muy despistada, no nos dimos cuenta._

_¿?: Por que no gritaste, por que no dijiste que te perseguían, te hubiéramos protegido… _

_¿?: Silencio!, tengan respeto, necesitamos calmarnos, no se echen la culpa unos a otros, es la responsabilidad de todos._

_Sumire: Gracias Tezuka. _

_¿?: Zzzzzzzzz…El tiene razón Ryoma, además como querías que nos demos cuenta, esa niña era muy tímida._

_Momoshiro: Y tu víbora, eres un despistado, tenias sospechas pero no…_

_Tezuka: Ya basta, sus padres están sufriendo, cállense y respeten este momento…_

Se hizo un silencia absoluto, todos absortos en sus pensamientos, aun no creían que aquella niña de dos trenzas, siempre tímida, los haya dejado, sin que nadie sospechase.

_Tomoka: Sakuno… amiga ¡por que me dejaste, por que no dijiste nada, no te hubiese dejado ir sola a casa!_

_Horio: Cállate Tomoka._

_Tomoka: No!... tu no entiendes, e-ella era mi única amiga, que voy ha hacer yo sola, ahora quien me escuchara, quien llorara junto a mi. _

_Kachirō: Por favor, Tomoka, ya no llores._

_Katsuo: No queremos mas llantos, ya no mas…_

Por un momento, nadie sabia que hacer, solo derramar mas lagrimas. Así es Sakuno, la niña de dos trenzas, de ojos rojizos, de tierna sonrisa, llena de sonrojos, se había ido, y estas ves era para siempre**.**

*************LEJOS DE AHI************

_¿?: Oye, mira ya esta despertando, manda a las mucamas por comida, agua y llama al medico._

_¿?: Esta bien. Anna!_

_Anna: Si señorita?._

_¿?: Llama al medico, dile que ya esta despertando ah y también trae agua y comida, aun esta débil._

_Anna: Si señorita. (Sale)_

_¿?: (Acercándose). Pobre niña que le habrá pasado._

_¿?: Oye, no crees que se parece a ti cuando tenias su edad?_

_¿?: Mmm… si tienes razón, lo único diferente es su cabello, hasta tiene los mismos rasgos, ha!, que linda!... espero que este bien y nos cuente que le paso…_

_¿?: Shhh, silencio Britanny, y si también me gustaría saber el porque de sus golpes, estaba tan mal cuando la encontramos…_

_Britanny: Grrrr, tu no me quieres, siempre me haces callar, Danae no me quiere…_

_Danae: Claro que te quiero y por que te quiero no quiero verte._

_Britanny: Lo vez?... me quieres lejos de ti, y encima eres mi hermana…_

_¿?: Mmmm…_

Toc, toc

_Danae: Britanny habré la puerta, debe ser el medico_

_Britanny: De acuerdo, aun no entiendo por que siempre te hago caso… Si? _

_Doctor: Buenos días señorita Rumsfeld, me dijeron que la niña ya esta despertando…_

_Britanny: Así es doctor. Pase. Y revísela, _

_Doctor: Claro._

El doctor era algo mayor, aproximadamente de unos treinta años, bajito, pelo castaño claro y ojos color marrón. Se acerco al lecho, la vio, esa pequeña niña se veía tan frágil, le enterneció y se acercó rápidamente a revisarla.

_¿?: Mmmmmm_

_Danae: Necesita que salgamos doctor?..._

_Doctor: no es necesario, si gustan pueden quedarse._

_Britanny: Con gusto!..._

_Danae: Britanny, no seas escandalosa._

_Doctor: Por dios!, esta niña sufrió mucho, señorita Danae acérquese por favor_

_Britanny: Y yo que… claro olviden a la oveja negra_

_Danae: Hay Britanny, vamos las dos, digamos doctor que pasa._

_Doctor: (Se quito las gafas). Tiene varios golpes, fracturas en dos costillas y en la mano derecha_

_Danae: Dios mió, pobre criatura._

_Doctor: Y lo peor, intentaron a abusar de ella._

_Britanny: Que!?..._

_Doctor: Tranquilícese señorita Britanny, no lo hicieron, es por eso que tiene esos golpes._

_Danae: Gracias a Dios._

_Doctor: Bueno señoritas yo me tengo que ir, vengo el día de mañana, y traeré todos los medicamentos, sean amables con ella, traten de no asustarla, y denle bastante liquido, y no la dejen sola._

_Danae: Claro doctor, muchas gracias_

_Britanny: No se preocupe, la gran Britanny, estará aquí para cualquier cosa._

_Doctor: Bueno, yo me despido, hasta luego señoritas Rumsfeld_

El doctor se fue dejando a dos hermanas a congojadas, ambas se acercaron lentamente, se veía tan frágil, estaba pálida, conectada a todos esos cables, era como ver a una muñequita de cristal quebrándose, y tu sin nada que hacer, solo sentirte impotente.

_¿?: Mmmmm…_

_Danae: Tranquila pequeña, estas a salvo._

_Britanny: No te preocupes, nosotras te cuidaremos_.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía temblar todo su cuerpo; en que lugar estaba?, quienes eran aquellas personas, observo la habitación, era de color azul pastel, había varios accesorios para señoritas, tales como un tocador, un gran espejo, peluches, y una alfombra en el piso, con el dibujo de un conejito, se volteo y vio a dos mujeres, ambas no deberían tener mas de dieciocho años, tenían el pelo negro, una tenia los ojos grises, dándole un aspecto un tanto gótico, la otra los ojos color miel, dándole un aspecto calido, sintió miedo y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, la chica de ojos miel se acerco y la abrazo.

_Danae: Tranquila, estas a salvo, no te pasara nada…_

_Britanny: Así es, nosotras te protegeremos, dinos pequeña cual es tu nombre._

_¿?: S…sa…sakuno_

_Britanny: mmmm, bonito nombre, si me encanta, oye dinos que te paso._

_Sakuno: Y…yo… (Comenzó a llorar)_

_Danae: Britanny, aun no es momento de hacer preguntas, shhh pequeña Sakuno, descansa, ya nos contaras otro día._

_Sakuno: N…no me dejen sola, por favor…_

_Britanny: Calma… nos quedaremos junto a ti…_

_Sakuno: Gracias…_

Poco a poco las lágrimas cesaron y ella cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, lenta y suavemente…

_Danae: Ya se durmió…_

_Britanny: Es muy linda, viste e color de sus ojos?, me encanta, son rojos como la misma sangre, como el plumaje del ave fénix…_

_Danae: Tienes razón, pero no dejaremos que nada ni nadie mas le haga daño_

_Britanny: Si!... tengo una hermanita menor, al fin, y me recuerda al color de los ojos de papá, a que si…_

_Danae: Es cierto… ahora solo dejémosla descasar…_

*************************

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_PARA LOS QUE NO ENTENDIERON MUY BIEN: (Estaba muy confuso)_

_Todos creen que Sakuno esta muerta_

_Eiji esta herido, por ayudarla_

_Danae y Britanny son las hermanas Rumsfeld (creación mia) ambas encontraron a Sakuno, por que seran tan parecidas?..._

_Todo eso y mas en los siguientes capitulos._

_GRACIAS POR LEER._

_Con cariño,_

_Michell Tk Ga_


End file.
